1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display panel having the display substrate, which may be used in a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly providing the LCD panel with light. The LCD panel includes a plurality of data lines and a plurality of gate lines crossing the data lines.
A pixel structure having a decreased number of data lines has been used to reduce manufacturing costs. The pixel structure includes a common data line and left and right pixels that receive data voltages through the common data line. A display panel having the pixel structure may generate erroneous vertical lines, which appear as a flicker on the display. The vertical lines may be caused by a coupling capacitance between the data line and the pixel electrode, between the pixel electrode and the gate line, between the left pixel electrode and the right pixel electrode, etc.
In a display panel having the pixel structure, the number of the data lines is decreased by half, but the number of the gate lines is doubled. Thus, a plurality of pixels arranged in a horizontal row is driven by two gate lines arranged on upper and lower sides of the pixels. A display panel having the pixel structure may have a reduced transmittance and aperture ratio.
Thus, there is a need for a display panel with an improved image quality and aperture ratio.